


Most Dangerous Game

by Devilc



Category: Firefly, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, M/M/M, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-08
Updated: 2010-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-06 00:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devilc/pseuds/Devilc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mal can't believe that Sam and Dean like to hunt Reavers. But they've got other virtues which compensate for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Most Dangerous Game

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be for the p0rn battle, but I missed the cutoff to get it uploaded by a matter of minutes. Damn and tarnation, I'm still posting it here anyhow. The prompt was: Mal/Winchesters, hunters.

Sam and Dean Winchester are the first people Mal has ever known to go _looking_ for Reavers.

They approached him in a bar on Unification Day. Mal was halfway to being drunk enough to pick a fight and get the bar brawl going. In fact, he already had his mark picked.

"Badger says that you do a lot of business out on the rim and that you've got a shuttle to rent. Is that true?"

Mal's plans to get good and drunk went out the window. Badger's a piece of work, but he wouldn't let something like that slip to just anybody. "I might," he said cautiously. "Depends, though. Who's asking, what they plan to be doing, and how they plan to pay."

"Cash up front, and nothing that will come back to bite you in the ass."

\----

Famous last words, Mal thinks, because that is exactly what Sam is doing to him after having licked and sucked a long hot trail down Mal's spine.

He gasps as soon as he feels the first playful nip. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you two were a pair of rogue Companions."

Dean chortles from where he's been licking and nipping his way down Mal's frontside. "Nah, just Hunters."

"Not that this is exactly what Hunters do for a living," Sam adds just before parting Mal and putting his mouth _right there_ and doing unspeakably good things with his tongue.

"Never pegged you for Sly," Mal manages to say in a ragged burst when Sam finally lets up and he's got blood back into his brain. "Dean I made the first day."

Sam laughs, low and throaty, "Never pegged you for a bottom, Captain."

"Oh, bad pun  pegged." Dean says, his mouth so close that his breath ghosts over the wetness at the tip of Mal's aching and needy cock, causing Mal to shiver at the sudden cold.

Sam starts and laughs and Mal figures there's some sort of joke here that he doesn't get. There's a lot that strange about these two.

But, he thinks as Sam finally _finally!_  fills him to bursting as Dean swallows him down to the root, there's a lot that's also good and right about them, too


End file.
